Blood Trail
by Anti-Shooting Star
Summary: Roger gets Kidnapped but why? and why by who? I think The Paradigm Corp. has somehign to do with it. this may become R im not sure ill see how much gore i can handle..okay thers not that much gore
1. ACT 1: Pinstipe blood

RK AN: I do not own Big O, just a fan so no lawsuits Please.  
  
This is my Newest Big O fic. hope you like! -Enjoy-  
  
Roger was rustling around under the sheets of the dim bedroom; it was Dorothy again, playing away. Her swift keying was annoying yet soothing to the black haired Negotiator. Roger slammed out of the door. Dorothy looked over, still playing, and the electronic gear noise come from her.  
  
" Good you are awake Roger, Your breakfast is getting cold." Dorothy said in her frozen voice. Roger groused and walked back into the bedroom. He scratched his head then did a yawn/groan. He turned on the shower. The water ran down the drain in a swirling fashion. He took off his charcoal hued robe and hung it on the back of the door. Then removed his pajama shirt. Out of the shadows someone grabbed him around the chest. Roger struggled franticly. The quickly paced piano music Dorothy was playing covered the immense struggling and screams, the music just played in the background in a beautiful melody, syncing along with the kidnapping. A familiar laugh came from the lips of the criminal. Roger quickly thought, " That's Allen Gabriel's voice! But why is he kidnapping me??" Roger was restrained and then gagged. Allen then hit Roger's head with a marble soap dish. Crimson trickled from his head like rainwater. Roger was out cold, lying in his own blood. Allen zip-lined from the bedroom window to the neighboring building holding roger over his shoulder. Roger was gone. The shower still running, neither Norman nor Dorothy knew anything.  
  
Dorothy had long since stopped playing the black piano. She drank her tea in the dinning room where Norman stood by Roger's chair, as usual.  
  
" It is taking Master Roger a rather long time today, it has been an hour." "Perhaps Roger is trying to find something to wear." " Impossible! All of Roger's clothes are the same. " Oh, yes I forgot about his unfashionable style." " Well I am going to go check on him."  
  
Norman walked out of the dinning area and Dorothy sipped the rest of her tea. The old-aged butler walked into the bedroom, to discover blood streaked across the floor, and a note. The note read: "Memories." Norman cried out.  
  
" Oh Dear God!" " What is it Norman?" " Master Roger has been kidnapped.for his memories."  
  
Norman dropped the note and it fluttered down to the floor onto the streak of blood.  
  
Act 1 End.  
  
Alright, this isn't going to be some cheesy story like I believe it was act 20 where Beck Gold kidnaps Roger and makes the funny little "go-cart" Roger..please do correct me.. Because my favorite episode.Stripes ((dances)) I believe was 19.. Oh well tell me what you think!! I will update soon.I SAID SOON! 


	2. ACT 2: Table With a Steal Cable

Act 2: Wrenched Allen ((authors note)) ~thought/dream~  
  
Roger awakened restrained still, but this time to a chair. Roger thought to himself "Childs play" ((yea we all know that)) Roger tried to wrestle free. The ropes were tighter than normal roping. "Shit it's steal cord!" The chair folded out into a table. "This is going to get ugly," thought the negotiator. Roger's hair was messed and he had a large bump on his head and still couldn't see very clearly. Roger heard insane amusement and laughter coming from the other side of the room, and footsteps on a hard marble floor. They belonged to Allen.  
  
"What do you want with me Allen?" " he he, its not what I want with you, it's what I want with your mind." " Memories" Smith murmured " you're after my memories, but The Paradigm." Allen cut off Roger's voice. " We aren't exactly after your memories, Mr. Smith, More or less.. your nightmares." " My nightmares? We? Who else is with you?"  
  
The man spoke out  
  
" My Name is Dr. James Veedersburg, I am from..." " I don't care where you are from, tell me why do you rogues want my dreams!!!" " That is information I cannot expose" the doctor said doubtfully. " Tell me now! Or you're going to pay for this!" " Oh Shut up Mr. Negotiator" Allen said. " I would actually enjoy seeing you kill us on that table that you are tied to." ((*Evil mirth*))  
  
Everything went black. Allen used a type of sleeping gas, it sent Roger into a sleeping frensy. Roger lay bonded to the table, out cold. Roger's nightmare revisited him. ~Once again the negotiator's thoughts raced, swirling paranoia, he saw the familiar bar code, the familiar bigheaded children, the over ripe, blood red tomatoes. Those tomatoes, they were the most important part of his chronic nightmare. It all started. when he had visited the Rosewater plantation. " Rosewater" Roger thought, "Alex Rosewater must have ordered this to happen. Why? Why do they want my dream.how did they know? What if they? What? They couldn't have! Could they have planted a tiny apparatus in all our minds to record dreams and memory recall? What? SHIT! What if they."~ Rogers thoughts where interrupted by a high voltage shock. The thoughts stopped his stream of thought. "Now, now Roger, lets not think like that." Allen said, "It's sad.why doesn't the Paradigm Corporation just brainwash him and make him into another political drone?" Meanwhile at the Smith estate Dastun was in there, examining the crime scene. "Dorothy?" "What is it Norman?" "Have you seen Master Roger?" " What are you talking about Norman?" " I'm asking about Master Roger's whereabouts?" " He has been kidnapped, do you not remember? Are you feeling okay Norman?" " Yes, Dorothy I am okay. I know that he was abducted. But has the military police found anything yet?" " No we haven't, this looks bad, defiantly not dealing with a rookie. A true pro did this. It may take a while, and I'm not promising you anything but I'll try to get Mr. Smith back ASAP." the cornel spoke out. The gray-haired butler stood looking dejected. "Thank you, Officer your help is greatly appreciated." 


End file.
